The Wonderful Life
by sheldon5
Summary: This is a story about a wonderful life that Inuyasha is living. He is married to the love of his life, with lots of money, and a few businesses. The first chapter is short to see if people actually like it, review to find out who the lucky girl is in Inuyasha's life.
1. Chapter 1

The Wonderful Life

Chapter 1: It all Started

All disclaimer rights apply on this story.

I hope you enjoy my story, leave me reviews giving me pointers, and ideas.

POV: Inuyasha

"Wake up Inuyasha, Wake up!" A sweet voice begged.

"Is it seven already?" I replied while yawning.

"Yes it is, now get up or you will be late for work honey." She stated kindly.

"Fine, I am getting up." I commented.

I rose out of bed, to see the love of my life standing in the doorway with her hair back in a ponytail. It was amazing just how the sun light hit her beautiful skin, which made her glow almost. I couldn't help but to stare into her beautiful eyes, knowing that she loved me and everything was going to be okay.

"What are you staring out silly?" She asked while laughing.

"I am lost in your eyes, just thinking about the thousand possibilities that I have with you." I answered with a smirk on my face.

"Awe sweetie that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She proclaimed while blushing.

"I was only stating the obvious." I explained while smiling.

I love you with all of my heart…..

End of Chapter!

Review to find out who the lucky women is!


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Day

Chapter 2: Fun Day

All Disclaimer rights are applied.

This is now chapter 2 of my story. I would love reviews and ideas on this story. I would also love for some pointers if you have any. I hope you enjoy! ^-^

"I love you with all of my heart Sango. I cannot express my love with you, because my love keeps going. You were there for me no matter what; you even saved me multiple times when everybody else turned their back on me. I wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for you." I expressed while looking deeply into her eyes.

Sango then walked over to the bed and climbed on top of me. She started to kiss me, but this was not a normal kiss. This kiss was very passionate, and sweet. She kept going on and on, then she finally responded with," I love you too Inuyasha. I will never leave you, because there is nobody else out there for me. I honestly wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. You are my true and only love that will last forever and ever."

I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, so we could continue with our day's activities without being late. I sat her down on a stool while I made some coffee.

"What are you planning on doing today sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"I am planning on working in the garden, and painting in the attic, what are you doing today? Sango replied while smiling.

"I plan on going to the business to check up on things, and see if they need any help." I explained.

"Sounds like a good plan honey, I am going to get dressed to work, I will see you at lunch," she kissed me then walked back upstairs.

"I finished making my coffee, and then went into my office to put on a suit for my trip. I was dressed in black dress pants, with a white dress shirt, and a black pin striped jacket. I tried to dress up as good as I could to make the right impressions on my workers. I grabbed my suit case and my car keys, then went on my adventure.

I went into the garage to hop in my corvette, one of my favorite cars. This car was a dark blue, with light blue rims. On the inside it had lights that were blue, with a seven inch touch screen DVD player. I had two twelve inch subwoofers that made everything vibrate like an earthquake.

I lived about fifty miles away from Chicago, out in the country. Seeing that I was in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors, I could go as fast as I wanted. I ended up topping out at two-hundred mph, bringing me into town around ten minutes later. My business was one of the biggest buildings in the whole city. It was approximately fifty stories high, and a whole block wide.

I pulled up to the front of the building to greet the door men.

"Good morning Inuyasha, would you like us to take your car?" One of the door men asked curiously.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" I replied smiling.

I jumped out of my car, so the door man could take it down stairs. I walked in through the front door, only to be greeted by the front desk manager.

"Good morning Inuyasha, would like to see our sales rate for this month?" She questioned.

"I would love to, thank you." I replied back.

"Currently we have made a total of one-million and forty-seven thousand dollars this month. Things are looking great here, not only in the sales department, but also in the computer repair department." She inquired.

"Sounds like things are going well, thank you for the report. Have a great day." I remarked to the kind lady.

I walk down to check the inventory at the back of the shop. It seemed like the manager was doing a wonderful job at keeping everything in stock and running. I decided to go back home, where I was needed.

I walked out to the garage and hoped back into my car. It was around lunch time, so I thought I would go the speed limit. I arrived at my house, only to find that Sango had been cooking in the kitchen.

"Back for lunch already?" Sango questioned.

"Things are going good at work, so I thought I would spend the day with the most beautiful girl in the world." I assured.

"Awe, thank you and I would love to spend the day with you today." Sango replied while blushing.

"What are activities for the day?" I wondered.

"Well I could use some help painting, and moving boxes around in the attic." Sango explained.

"Sound like a plan to me." I assured.

About six hours later we finished with our chores, and decide to relax. We spent the rest of the day watching TV and talking. We finally got in bed around midnight, from exhaustion.

I dreamt about how the next day would turn out….

End Of Chapter.


End file.
